Avengers Assemble?
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Dawn Iero, a girl with new powers, friends who forget about her, and enemies that are not only the chitori and Loki - i don't own the Avengers or their character, i don t own Frank, Gerard or Mikey, I own Dawn, Scarlet and John
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers Assemble?**

**{A/N: I don`t own, any of the characters, besides Dawn, Scarlet and John}**

"Dawn, get up! You`re going to be late!" I groaned and rolled out of bed. I set my feet on the floor and walked over to the wardrobe, before pulling out my favourite black jeans and emerald shirt. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed, before curling my hair

"God I hate Mondays." I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs, to see my mum rushing about

"Morning?" she glanced at me before glaring and going back to whatever she was doing. I sighed and grabbed my lunch and apple just as my phone vibrated, I pulled it out of my back pocket and opened the message

**Scarlet (Received) 7.57**

_D, I`m really sorry, but give me a chance to explain, will you meet me?_

**Scarlet (Sent) 7.59**

_No._

I then put my phone back in my back pocket, before leaving the house grabbing my keys as I went past the bowl, they rested in on a table by the front door. I then walked to my favourite spot in the forest and waited until it was time for me to head to school.

It was about ten minutes later that found me hanging upside down from a branch in the tree closest to me eating an apple from my lunch. When a young man dropped down past me to the ground, making me jump and drop my apple which hit him on the head. He wore a black suit with a bow and a set of arrows on his back; he was wearing sunglasses which stopped me from seeing the colour of his eyes.

"Why did you just hit me on the head with your apple?" I shrugged

"You made me jump and I lost my grip on my apple, you just happen to be stood where it landed, and who are you anyway?"

"My name is Hawkeye, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." I chuckled

"Who would name a child Hawkeye?" he made a head movement that made it look like he was rolling his eyes

"It`s a code name, if you must know."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D mean?"

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Someone really wanted their initials to spell shield, wait you said there was an and in there, but there is no A." He huffed

"We don`t include the A, do you always ask loads of questions?" I shrugged

"Sometimes, depends what mood I am in, why are you here?"

"I need you to come with me."

"I don`t even know you, and you don`t know me so-"

"Your name is Dawn Elizabeth Iero, you are fourteen years old, your mother`s name is Amy Donovan, but you have your fathers last name who is Frank Iero-"

"Frank Iero? Where have I heard that name before?" he huffed again

"He is the music business manager."

"My dad is a business manager?"

"Would you be- wait, you didn`t know?" I shook my head

"My mother and I don`t really speak to each other, so why do I need to come with you?"

"For your own protection."

"Why do I need protection?" he sighed and showed me a picture, of my so called uncle that takes care of me most of the time

"Do you know this man?" I nodded

"Sure, my mother says he is my uncle, he has taken care of me most my life, why?"

"He`s a danger to you, I really need you to come with me." I sighed and flipped myself from the branch and landed on my feet in front of him, I grabbed my bag and slung it onto my shoulder. He grabbed a hold of my hand and led me through the forest.

"So why is he a danger to me?"

"Because he is testing you."

"What for?"

"I don`t know, but it is going to happen soon." He led me over to a helicopter that was waiting. He climbed inside, and held out his hand for me to take. I took a hold of his hand and he pulled me inside the helicopter before closing the door, I sat down in one of the offered seats and he fastened the straps and took his own seat.

"W0hat about my mother? What`s going to happen to her?"

"I`m really sorry but, your mother has been in on this the whole time, we are trying to contact your father but are having no luck at the moment." I nodded and turned back to look out of the window as the helicopter took off

"Are you alright?" I shrugged

"I will be, have been all my live, wait what about school? I wasn`t planning on skipping today."

"Don`t worry, we`ll phone in and tell them you are ill."

"So, what is going to happen to my mother?"

"Once you`re in a safe location, we`ll bring her in for questioning, then we will find John."

"Who`s John?"

"The guy claiming to be your uncle."

"Oh, so that`s his name."

"You can be really irritating you know?" I shrugged with a sly smile

"I try." He looked at me in shock, before shaking his head and staying quiet for the trip.

We arrived on some sort of platform after some time, we unbuckled and he climbed out of the helicopter, before he lifting me out and setting me on my feet and taking a hold of my hand and pulling me away from the helicopter and over to a man with an eye patch

"I trust everything went well?" the man asked and I hid slightly behind Hawkeye as the man look at me with a stern expression

"Yes Director Fury, everything went...smoothly."

"Then take her to the control room." Hawkeye took my hand again and led me inside and down a few hallways

"I`ll give you a tour later." He said while glancing over his shoulder at me, I nodded. He led me into a room filled with people and computers along with a platform we were now stood on; there were a couple of computers at the end on the platform that over looked the rest. There was a huge table with a few people sat down. One had blonde hair and was wearing some sort of armour, there was another man with back hair while sat down and playing on his phone, that was almost see through. There was a woman with shoulder length curly hair, dressed in a suit like Hawkeye`s, and there was a man with blonde hair who was wearing a suit that had the American flag on it.

{A/N: can you guess who they are?}


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys." Hawkeye said, grabbing everyone attention

"You`re back, did it go alright?" the man who was playing on his phone asked.

"Yes, it went alright, if you haven`t noticed she`s stood right next to me Stark."

"Playing on a game if you haven`t noticed."

"How could I not, you`re always on your phone."

"No I'm not." He puts his phone away "See, not on it now." I giggle and Hawkeye shakes his head

"Have you had any luck?"

"Banner is still working on it, now you must be Dawn, am I right?" I nodded at the man, who held out his hand

"That I am." I took his hand and shook it.

"Well then, I am Tony Stark, it`s nice to meet you Dawn Iero."

"Likewise, Mr Stark."

"Call me tony, Mr Stark was my father." I nodded and let of his hand, but he only took a hold of it and pulled me over to a seat that was next to his.

"My name is Steve Rodger, It`s a pleasure to meet you Dawn." Greeted the man with blonde hair and was wearing the suit with the American flag. I nodded at him

"Same here."

"I`m Natasha Romanoff, I`m glad I got to meet you before I had to leave." Then she walked out of the room

"Same here?" Tony chuckled from the seat next to me

"My name is Thor Odinson, it is an honour to meet you." Thor said, I nodded at him

"Likewise."

"And I am Clint Barton." Hawkeye said

"Wait you didn`t tell her your name?" Tony asked him

"No, I was busy and in the open." I sighed and pulled out my sketch book and pencils, before continuing on my drawing of captain America

"That`s no excuse." I sighed

(This is going to go on for a while) I sat down at the table and took my bag from my shoulder. I then took out my sketch book and pencils, and flipped the book to the drawing I was working on, which just so happened to be Captain America

"So what? You wanted me to reveal myself in the open?" and I continued to draw as the pair continued to argue.

"Captain, come look, it's you." Thor said, which stopped the arguments and caused them to look over my shoulder. I pulled my drawing to my chest and lent against the back of the chair

"Come on Dawn, let us see." Clint said

"Yeah, we won't laugh." Tony said, I pouted

"But it's not finished."

"That doesn`t matter, we just want to see." Steve said. I sighed and placed it down on the table so they could see

"Wow." Tony said

"Tis really good." Thor said

"Do you have any other drawings?" Tony asked, I nodded

"Yeah, all my drawings are in that book, please be careful with it." They nodded and started to look through the drawings until they came to the one of Thor

"Is that me?" Thor asked, I nodded

"When did you draw this?" Steve asked

"A few months ago. They then turned the page to the drawing of Ironman

"That`s me!" Tony exclaimed, Clint then turned the page to the drawing of the Hulk

"And that`s Banner."

What`s me?"


End file.
